juggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Insane Clown Posse discography
The discography of Insane Clown Posse, an American hip hop duo from Delray, Detroit comprised of Joseph Bruce and Joseph Utsler, who perform under the respective personas of the wicked clowns Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope, consists of ten studio albums, twenty one singles, six extended plays and eight compilations. Music videos and collaborations are also included, as are film and television appearances and home video releases. Originally known as Inner City Posse, the group introduced supernatural- and horror-themed lyrics as a means of distinguishing itself stylistically. Insane Clown Posse founded the independent record label Psychopathic Records with Alex Abbiss as manager, and produced and starred in the feature film Big Money Hustlas. They have collaborated with many famous hip hop and rock musicians. They have earned three gold albums and two platinum albums. Full length albums Major EPs Compilations, remixes, etc. Singles Hallowicked give-aways #"Dead Pumpkins" (1994) #"Mr. Rotten Treats" (1995) #"Witches & Warlocks" (1996) #"Mr. Johnson's Head (Remix)" (1997) #"Pumpin Carvers" (with Twiztid and Kottonmouth Kings) (1998) #"Sleepwalker" (1999) #"Hallowicked 2000 Box Set" (2000) #"Every Halloween" (2001) #"Thug Pit" (with Bone Thugs-n-Harmony, Tech N9ne, Kottonmouth Kings and Esham (2003) #"Murda Cloak" (with Anybody Killa) (2004) #"Wicked Hellaween" (2005) #"Blood Red Rum" (2006) #"Evil Is Afraid" (2007) #"I'm Your Killer" (2008) #"If I Ate Your Brains" (2009) #"This Halloween Is Crazy" (2010) #"I Saw A Monster" (2011) #"Amber Alert" (2012) Appearances on albums by multiple artists *''Psychopathic Sampler'' (1998) *''WWF: The Music, Volume 3'' (1998) - "The Greatest Show" *''Psychopathics from Outer Space'' (2000) - "The Dirt Ball," "$50 Bucks," "Sleep Walker," "Slim Anus," "Dead End," "Red Neck Hoe '99" "The Amazing Maze," "Meat Cleaver" *''Psychopathic Sampler 2001'' (2001) *''Big Money Hustlas Soundtrack'' (2002) - Various *''Hatchet History: Ten Years of Terror'' (2002) - "It's Time," "Gang Related," "Toy Box," "Southwest Song," "Juggalo Anthem," "Bitches," "Juggalo Family" *''Psychopathics from Outer Space 2'' (2003) - "Conquer," "Out There," "Demon Faces," "Some Fuckin' How," "24's on a '84," "Mr. Sesame Seed," "Do It!," "Wicked Wild," "Under the Big Top," "Graverobbers" *''Psychopathics from Outer Space 3'' (2007) - "Further Away," "Truth Dare," "Put It Down," "Last Day Alive," "If I Was God," "Hatchet Man" *''Let 'Em Bleed: The Mixxtape, Vol. 1'' (2008) - "Alley Rat Remix", "Frankenstein," "Fall Apart," "Get Ya Wicked On Remix," "Global Warming" *''Let 'Em Bleed: The Mixxtape, Vol. 2'' (2008) - "Rollin' Over Mix" Music videos *"Chicken Huntin'" (1995) *"Chicken Huntin' (Slaughter House Mix)" (1995) *"Halls of Illusions" (1997) *"Hokus Pokus" (1997) *"How Many Times" (1997) *"Piggie Pie" (1997) *"Another Love Song" (1998) *"Let's Go All The Way" (2000) *"Tilt-A-Whirl" (2000) *"We Don't Die" (2000) *"I Don't Care" (2001) *"Homies" (2002) *"Bowling Balls" (2004) *"Real Underground Baby" (2004) *"The People" (2005) *"Blood Redrum" (2006) *"Evil is Afraid" (2007) *"The Tower" (2007) *"In Yo Face" (2009) *"Miracles" (2010) *"Juggalo Island" (2010) *"Fonz Pond" (2010) *"It's All Over" (2011) *"Chris benoit" (2012) *"Night of the Chainsaw" (2012) Videography * ICP's Strangle-Mania (1995) *''Shockumentary'' (1997) *''ECW Hardcore Heaven'' (1997) *''WWF Summerslam'' (1998) *''Backstage Sluts'' (1999) *''Strangle Mania 2'' (1999) *''WCW Road Wild'' (1999) *''WCW Fall Brawl'' (1999) *''Born Twiztid: Beyond the Freakshow'' (2000) *''JCW, Volume 1'' (2000) *''JCW, Volume 2'' (2001) *''XPW Redemption'' (2001) *''JCW, Volume 3'' (2003) *''Bootlegged in L.A.'' (2003) *''Psychopathic: The Videos'' (2007) *''JCW: SlamTV - Episodes 1 thru 9'' (2007) *''JCW: SlamTV - Episodes 10 thru 15 featuring Bloodymania'' (2007) Filmography Film appearances *''Big Money Hustlas'' (2000) *''Death Racers'' (2008) *''Big Money Rustlas'' (2009) Television and internet programs *''Monday Night Raw'' (1998) *''WCW Monday Nitro'' (1999-2000) *''WCW Thunder'' (1999) *''The Shaggy Show'' (1999) *''Mad TV'' (2002) *''NWA Total Nonstop Action'' (2004) Music videos *"Chicken Huntin'" (1995) *"Chicken Huntin' (Slaughter House Mix)" (1995) *"Halls of Illusions" (1997) *"Hokus Pokus" (1997) *"How Many Times" (1997) *"Piggie Pie" (1997) *"Another Love Song" (1998) *"Let's Go All The Way" (2000) *"Tilt-A-Whirl" (2000) *"Homies" (2002) *"Bowling Balls" (2004) *"Real Underground Baby" (2004) *"The People" (2005) *"Blood Redrum" (2006) *"Evil is Afraid" (2007) *"The Tower" (2007) References Category:Discographies